1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a printed circuit board for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many consumer audio/video or home electronics devices will include a printed circuit board (PCB) that has an optical device, e.g. LED, motion sensor, or the like. Often, these components are mounted on the user faced side on the board with connectors to connect to a control unit, which is placed inside deeper in products. In some products, shown in FIG. 1, a double-sided copper layer PCB 10 is used to mount control components 14 and other components 16 to a first side 6 of the PCB and an optical device 12 to a second side 8 of the PCB. However, these double-sided PCB's are much more costly than single-sided PCB's, and add cost to the device. In addition, this configuration creates a fairly substantial profile height H1.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printed circuit board having a component configuration that allows the device to operate or be visible from the opposite side of a single-sided PCB. At least some of these objectives will be met in the description described below.